behind closed doors
by xposeidonxcoolx
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are best friends,well...were best friends,you see they moved to new york together from California for their two last years of goode high. percy became popular and a player. Annabeth was the nerd with no friends. Percy completely forgot about annabeth until he bumped into her in their last year and likes what he see's but he's not forgiven.
1. Chapter 1

**hope you like this its my first story hope you enjoy ! i don't own pjo ****characters!**

**Annabeths pov**

I stared out of my window dreading the news i would have to tell Percy. I was moving to new york to go to Goode high for my last two years of school. I wondered how he would handle the news. If Percy were to leave instead of me I would cry and draw architecture all week. but before I get too into this i should introduce myself, my names annabeth chase, i have blonde princess curls and startling grey eyes like a storm and a alright tan. My best friend, _and only_ _friend_ the voice at the back of my mind reminded me, is Percy Jackson. Ive known him since we were eleven and i secretly had a crush on him ever since then. He was so cute and funny. I sighed and walked out of my room with my green dress annoying me. I only wore it for this occasion, normally i would were jeans and a shirt with a pair of converses but today i wore sandals. i headed down stairs which led to the living room. It had been nice but now it was full of boxes. We leave tonight and when i say 'we' i mean me, my brother Malcolm and my mum athena. Were is my dad you say well he's in new york already with a new wife and and two twin baby boys. So i have a step mother and step brothers, GREAT! (note the sarcasm). "mum I'm going to Percy's " i said about to walk out the door but i was stopped by my mum she pretty much looked like me but she wore a grey dress and her tan was a deeper tone of brown. She was smiling as if she knew something i didn't, i hated that, but i told her I'm going to Percy's and she's smiling. I mean she likes him and everything but why would she smile knowing I'm saying good bye for good. Am i curious? fuck yeah i am. I raised my eyebrows waiting for her to speak"don't be back to late were going soon" she said "how long?" I asked " about two hours" i nodded and headed out thinking of the possibilities why my mum was smiling.

_**line break**_

I arrived at Percy's house and was greeted by his mother sally Jackson the most wonderful woman ever. she has blue eyes and brownie/ blonde hair. She gave me a hug and told me Percy was in his room. Sally seemed happy to that i was leaving. this was getting wired. I went up to Percy's room and saw him lying on his bed staring at the wall. when i saw him look at me i got butterflies, DAMN! "hey" he said once he noticed me."hi" i said back. there was an awkward silence for a while then he spoke up and i was quite shocked at what he said.

**thats all i got so far but i will ****continue i hope you liked it. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CRACKED IT NEW CHAPTER HER YOU GO!**

**PERCY POV**

The moment annabeth stepped through the door i knew something was whatever it was it wasnt as bad as what i would have to tell her. before she got here i had been pulling at my already messy raven black hair.I rubbed my eyes everytime tears dared to fall.I had also punched my bedroom door repeatedly. after that i looked at my reflection in the mirror my sea green eyes staring back at me my eyes slightly blood shot but not enough for any one to notice,even .As soon as i saw her blonde princess curls,grey eyes and personality i knew we were going to be the best of friends but along them years i grew feelings for her,strong i had a crush on her**(A.N aw what a cioncidence).**however the fates have chosen another destanation for me other than annabeth,new york.I let out a irritated sigh/growl sound thing and laid down on my bed staring at the minuets later the bell rang but I paid no attention to it just a delivery or somthing, i was thinking about annabeth about leaving her here by herself,just the thought of leaving her alone made me feel angre and guilty.I was the worst best friend ever ever.I also heared a pair of feet climbing the steps but still paid no was a couple of seconds later when i senced a familiar presence in my room.I looked up to see annabeth standing awkwardly at my bedroom door."hey" i said despratly trying to break the silence."hi" she a fog of silence washed over i could no longer stand the silence i blurted out"im moving to new york in manhattem!"as soon as i said it i regreted it.I looked over to annabeth for her reaction,her eyes were wide with shock but also with relife,what was up with that?"oh my gods" she said _very_ slowly. I started to feel guilty but she wasnt finished."im moving to new york in manhattem too!"she squeled like a little school girl,i mean she is a school girl but not a little one, wait no,not like shes fat or anything shes quite fit but not like im one of them boys that go round calling girls hot or ugle, i just...nevermind,wait a minuete did she just say what if think she said.I jumped up and stared at her then when i didnt look as crazy i gave her a look that only she and me knew about,the happy dance broke down dancing and shouting"happy dance,oh yeah".We sat down on my bed laughting trying to catch our breaths."so,what school you going to?"i asked."um i think its called goode high"annabeth replied.A smirk slowly crossed my face and annabeth must have figured it out because the next thing i heard was her complaining about it all,"oh shit,i was hoping i could get away from you for once seaweed ass"she said.I shook my head"im touched and seaweed ass, really smart ass i thought you could do better than that"i said gave me the death glare but that just made me laught, under different sercemstances i would be petrified but now it seemed funny she pouted in defeat."ok,how about we think of different nicknames for a minuete and when were done thinking we'll say them, sound good"she asked.I nodded and we got to five seconds into the minuete annabeth must have come up with a name because she started smiling victoriously.I on the other hand was struggling greatly but then a name popped into my head and then i was smiling."ready?"i nodded and said"you first i want best till last".I sighed and shook my head my hair flicking a little."right ive come up with wise girl,your turn wise girl"i told her."oh my gods your so annoying"annabeth stated."you forgot devileshly handsome"i said making her laugh and then making me get butterflies."anyway, ive got seaweed brain"she told ,damn,fuck that was better than mine! I sighed in annabeths phone went off and she picked it up and read whatever message she got."shoot,i got to go were leaving soon ill see you whenever"she said and gave me a hug we said our good byes and i told her i see her in two days as i was leaving tommorow and school was the next just left and i already miss her.

**managed that just about write soon possibly every wednesday and saturday we'll see hope you enjoy:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**im awesome so heres your chapter 3 enjoy!**

**Annabeths pov**

the flight had been great everything went smooth...sort of. well you know them kids that kick your chair when their angre or bored, yeah them fuckers, one of them was right up my ass the whole way through the flight and with an hour left i had turned around and shouted in his face to stop and when i looked around at the other passengers they had the look of relife and thanks written on their faces as the kid had been making a pretty big wracket.

although it was only an hour ago i still think about it as just a cupple of minuets, i'll tell you, when them brats are not having some physical fucking terrets with their legs against your chair time flys had arrived at the new york airport,got our luggage and gone strait to the exsits as it was ramming with people and the fact the boy who i had shouted ats mother was heading my way looking ready to break me, she was dench,she was also dragging her crying son.

Me, mum and malcolm had picked up the pace to get outside and once out mum had already got the keys to the car,which we had shipped here before us so we wouldn't have to get a taxi or walk a lot,I spotted the car, luckily it was quite close and i pointed in the direction of the car and we legged it i took the risk of looking behind me and i saw the mad woman right on our tails.

"faster!"i shouted,mum unlocked the car and we jumped in, we actually jumped. we shut the doors locked the car and sped of leaving a very annoyed woman in the car park with her crying child. i took a deep breath feeling the stress run out of me. twenty minuetes later we arrived at the hotel i would be living in till whenever.I got out with my stuff and walked in, mum and malcome close behind.

the hotel was brilliant we were on the twenty fourth floor in room sevent three. when i walked in are new home i fell in love. there was a brilliant view of new walls were grey like our the place was sort of glowing like it had its own arua. mum walked in last smiling at my expresion, i even heared malcolm's breath was the place to be.

"right,annabeth your room is down the hall the first door to the left,"my mum said indecating to the right with her arm,"malcolm your room is down that hall and the first door to your right and my room is opposite of yours"she finished idecating to the left hall.I walked into my new room and was mind blown.I had my own view, a flat tv on the wall, a double bed and my own bathroom.i noticed a book shelf full of some of my favorite books.i looked out side at the dark night sky and all the twinkily lights i yawned noteifing who tiered i really was so i got into my pj's and slipped into bed slowly falling into a deep sleep i would need as school was closing in.

**there we go next is percys pov then i'll write about school life but please share this with as many people you can thanks:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**this is a early update as school is dragging me down tommorow but soon...christmas! i ll be the first person out of that prison:)**

**percy's pov**

Flying is _**not**_ my thing if i could i would make it illegal but saddly i couldn't do that. whilst having a heart attack and breathing like big foot who had just had an asthma attack i was trying to think of a happy place but nothing popped into my head so i all wondering why well its because my mums mom and dad died in a plane crash and im scared that it will happen to me.

I guess my mum feels the same way because when i looked over at her she was gripping to the arm rest so tight her knukkels were turning white she had silent tears slipping down her cheeks and her eyes tightly shut this normaly happens when some one talks about going on holiday, she will put on a fake smile and pretend nothings wrong but once they're gone she breaks down in tears thinking of my dead grandad and grandma.

I feel sorry for her she's had such a bad life but hopefully that will change in new york, she can have a good relationship with the english teacher at goode high his name was paul blofis at first when mum said his name i thought 'what's she doing with a blofish' but she explaind what his name was and i understood.

I looked out the widow of the plane and saw that me were going down and we was about to land so I buckeled up before the captain could say a i looked outside i noticed the sky skrappers and all the tall to my mum we would be living close to the school I was going to, I had also asked if thier was a football team at the school and she says that their is one and they win in almost every game,so i'll be thinking to join as the quarter back or something.

The plane lowered and my eardrums burst,and shit is that annoying when you can bearly here yourself talking so you speak louder and people give you dirty looks for being so loud, i hate them batybitches they always think their right. we grabbed our luggage and went outside to call a of school got me thinking of what would happen tommorow at school.

I pushed them thoughts aside as a taxi pulled up for us we got in and mum told the driver were to an hour later we arrived at a hotel and got out mum paid the driver and we got our luggage and lugged it place was amazing.I already felt at home and never wanted to leave.I wonder how annabeth is and were shes living,i guess i'll find out soon enough.

A concierge came and offered to take our bags and all i thought was 'yeah cheers mate thanks for your help from here to flipping there,where were you when we were at the thats annoying when your two steps away from the elevator and _then_they ask you if you want help and they always expect a tip,i'll give him a tip right up his ass.

when the elevator doors closed i decided i was a bit boared so i was gonna make a joke.I took a long time staring at another room owner in a horride expression and then when they noticed somthing wiered they looked at me with a worried i pointed my finger at the girl i had been staring at,who looked around my age,and cried"your one of them"she looked so scared it was priceless but the down side to this was that the girls dad had been huge and come right up to me and gave me a right hooke round the face all i rember after that was a pit of black enveloping me.

**so,percy got knocked out and you got to imagine you enjoyed this and i will write on saturday:) **


	5. Chapter 5

**I've finished my homework and I'm bored so I guess you get today's update after all !**

**Annabeths pov**

yesterday flied by,for me it afternoon percy text me saying that he got knocked out by some burley guy that was the father of a girl he was playing a joke on.I admit i laughed,a lot but he didn't know that so i was good he also told me he got a black eye and that his mum slapped the man for something so silly.I thought about sally slapping a huge man with a unconscious percy on the floor with his eye swollen up,I know its mean but i laughed at that too.

I could almost see myself walking into school and seeing percy with a black eye and me trying not to crack of school i started today and Malcolm would be starting today but he's ill so he could not go. mum was dropping me off today _just _because its my first day.I was wearing a simple plain sky blue tee shirt and some dark blue skinny jeans with converse' i let my hair fall freely behind my back instead of putting it up in a ponytail.I wanted to make a good impression today at school,my reputation _had_ to be good.

I wanted to get as many friends as i could on my first day instead of having just was good and all, fabulous actually but i wanted some girlies to chat with to talk to them about things that i couldn't talk to percy black BMW pulled up in front of Goode high and i hopped out.I looked around,scanning my surroundings to see if i could find percy and his black eye.

I gave up and went to the main office to get my time schedule the perky woman asked my name and i told her and then she gave me a massive speech" so your new huh well thats amazing you know this is one of the best schools in the country..."I kind of zoned out when percy walked up next to me and interrupted the woman and asked her for his table. she gave my time table then started printing Percy's whilst giving him the same lecture she gave me, i smiled at him, patted him on the shoulder and said"have fun"he groaned and i laughed and walked off.

I looked down at my table and saw:

**English - 22**

**Drama/music - 12**

**Break**

**P.E - Coach hedge 3(changing rooms)**

**Maths - Mr. Bently 8**

**Lunch**

**History - 36**

I walked down to my english lessons in room 22 but on the way i saw a notice bored with all the clubs written down and underneath was an application form.I saw a greek mythology club and signed found it wired that i loved greek mythology even though he speaks it fluently.I smiled and headed to my first lesson, this school will probably be better then i thought.

**Me being the awesome one i am have given you a extra update review and i hope you enjoyed!:)**


End file.
